


20 Days of Chub Kink -- Humiliation/Teasing

by orphan_account



Series: 20 Days of Chub Kink [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bottom Ben Solo, Burping, Chubby Ben Solo, Consensual Fat Shaming, Consensual Sexual Humiliation, Fat Shaming, Feeder Poe Dameron, Force-Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Overeating, Pre-TFA AU, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Top Poe Dameron, Weight Gain, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Ben and Poe roleplay.





	20 Days of Chub Kink -- Humiliation/Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Sorry about the spam. Let's say I got additionally inspired. 
> 
> Warning: Here there be fat shaming. Consensual fat shaming in a roleplaying context, but still...here there be fat shaming. Should be noted that the roleplaying choices of the characters do not reflect the author's opinions. I am so sorry.

Poe wouldn't normally do this, actually. If anything, part of it is the fact that he loves Ben so much even the idea of intentionally humiliating him, even in roleplay, isn't something he'd do. Besides, it's mean, isn't it, to ridicule someone for their weight and body, and incredibly petty to boot. But Ben doesn't seem to see what they're about to do that way. 

"You could consider it praise instead," he says. Poe's eyes are drawn to his body even as he speaks -- his fleshier chest, his growing belly, soft and round and jiggly. "I _want_  this, Poe. I'm not fragile."

Poe would disagree with that.

Ben sighs. "Even if I was, I want this. And I trust you."

"I know. It's just..." Poe runs a hand through his hair. "I don't think I can say those words without cracking. And you're not that big."

"You could pretend." It's apparently one of those days where Ben really is into his weight. Ben's confessed to him that he really does like how soft his belly is, how it jiggles when he laughs, how it gets hard with food, as well as how sensitive and soft his chest is. 

"Maybe," Poe says. "I don't know."

Ben's not fat. Not in the sense you would think of him as. He has a jiggly, squishy tummy and a soft chest, but he's really more soft. Cuddly. Poe definitely loves cuddling with him -- for example, his belly makes an excellent source of cuddling when Ben's not too full and Poe's in danger of upsetting his tummy. 

He can't pretend Ben's fat. Can he? 

The scenario takes some planning, of course. A lot. Food, costumes, plenty more that Poe works on, later with Ben. 

One of the unspoken rules is not bringing up Lisaris. Ben wants to be insulted, taken to task for his gluttony, but things like "imagine what Lisaris would think if he saw you so fat" or "imagine what Lisaris would think if he saw you stuffing your fat face" are off-limits. Poe would never do anything to actually hurt Ben. (There's the fact that Ben isn't even that fat, contrary to what Jimmy Nichos and Master Naris think -- contrary to what some of the others think about Ben's recent weight gain)

They have a safeword -- and, in cases like the sequences where Ben has to eat, a safe gesture in case Ben's mouth is too full of food to tell Poe that something's wrong. And Poe is going to pay attention to Ben, make sure nothing's wrong. Maybe he's a worrier. But better safe than sorry. 

Poe looks over Ben, who's currently kneeling before him, naked, his tummy scrunched up and looking empty. Poe's going to remedy that soon enough. 

"Ben Solo," Poe says. "You've changed a bit."

"Have I?"

"You've gotten awfully greedy, haven't you?" Poe says brightly. "Awfully...piggish. While others were practicing, you were busy stuffing your face with food." _Dear stars, I am the biggest jerk who ever lived. Or jerked. "_ Tell me, does your stomach have a bottom, pig, or can you just spend all day gorging yourself?"

Ben huffs. "It was your cooking."

Poe raises an eyebrow. "I think those snacks you had while you were doing your research count for something." Ben's belly has grown from Poe's meals, but also from snacking and stress eating. It doesn't quite rest on his thighs when he sits down, but it's coming close. 

"I have." Ben sighs. 

"Do you want to be fed?" Poe says. "Get what you want?"

"Please." Ben looks at him with eyes that remind Poe that he may be dominant in this roleplay, but Ben has a hold over him every time. "Feed me."

 _Stars, I'll do whatever you want... "_ If you insist."

Poe brings out the tomato soup first, in a hollow bowl he sets on the floor. 

"Where's the silverware?" Ben says. 

"You don't need it. Scoop up that bowl and drink. Don't put it down until you've eaten every last drop, and don't spill."

Poe can't help but be worried. What if Ben chokes or gets sick? But Ben grabs the bowl and drinks, guzzling it down without stopping, eager to please and eager to fill his growing belly. Poe watches, his cock throbbing. Ben finishes, licks his lips where soup stains them, and pats his swollen belly. He burps, loud and hard, and the sound goes straight to Poe's cock. It's the sound that Ben makes when he's eaten a good meal, though by the look of his tummy, he's only half-full. 

"You pig," Poe groans. "You fat, gluttonous pig."

"You're turned on, aren't you?"

"Nothing like that," Poe says. "Lick the bowl until it's clean."

Ben does. 

"Good job," Poe says. "Here's more food."

Bread. Fruit. Vegetables. Meat. Ben tears at them eagerly, and he's like an animal when he eats. He groans and pats his belly, and the groan turns plaintive when Poe brings out the rich chocolate cake -- he's still not full, and he longs for dessert. 

Ben takes handfuls of the cake and crams them into his mouth, sucking frosting off his fingers. 

"Good boy," Poe says. "Eat up."

Ben wheezes even as he eats more of the cake, consuming it. His belly is clearly pushing out, starting to round out, and it's clear that as big an appetite as Ben has, he's really only sentient. He has his limits. 

Poe's hands splay on his swollen gut from behind, and Ben moans. "Please," he wheezes. "Rub me. I can't -- _urp_ \-- eat anymore."

Poe presses into Ben's belly, and Ben belches, clearing out some room for more of the dessert. 

"Just look at you," Poe says, reverently. "So gluttonous, so determined. So mine. And you'll look so beautiful when you're fat. Do you want to get bigger?"

"Please!"

"You're on your way there. All you need to do is clear your plate."

Ben does. Poe gets up, kisses his head, before pouring a glass of blue milk and handing it to Ben. "Drink up," he says, and Ben guzzles the glass, sighing in satisfaction. 

"I'm impressed," Poe says. "I've never seen anyone eat so much. You were so very good."

Ben moans softly.

The roleplay ends, and Poe's first instinct is to wonder if Ben is all right. So he pulls him into his arms, babbling about how sorry he is until Ben kisses him lightly. 

"It's all right," he says. "You did...beautifully, Poe."

"I did?" Poe says. "I didn't want to hurt you." 

"You didn't." Ben hiccups, then burps. "Oh, Poe, excuse me..."

"You ate a lot."

"I did." Ben grins; he's so cute when he's bloated. 

"I guess I should clear this up," Poe says. "You're not a pig. You definitely have an appetite, but that's not a bad thing."

Ben opens his mouth only to belch loudly, and Poe gives his swollen tummy a pat. "I really fed you, angel, didn't I?"

Ben hums happily. "It feels good," he says. "I feel...big. Just...can you rub my belly?"

"Anything." Poe's slim hand pats and rubs Ben's fat, bloated gut, distended from their roleplay. "So I guess I should say...you're amazing."

Ben groans. 

"You are. You're so beautiful. So brave. So caring. And you're not fat. You're a little chubby, but you're not fat. Plus, there's a lot of you that just...stars, Ben, I can't have enough. I never will."

"You really love the rolls of fat at my sides."

"And your growing breasts. And your belly." Poe kisses it. "It means you're happy. You're safe, and your belly's full."

"So fat equals happy?"

"Yeah." Poe smiles. "Yeah, it does."

Poe cuddles up to Ben's chest then and snuggles there. Ben's tummy is too bloated and sore for Poe to cuddle up with tonight, though the gurgles and groans it makes are fascinating. It's one of those groans that means hey-you're-too-kriffing-full, and Poe finds he doesn't mind at all. He's so adorable when he's clearly satisfied and stuffed to the max. He rubs Ben's belly, listening to Ben purr as they both drift off into sleep. 

***

It's next morning that Ben notices that his belly's still swollen from their roleplay, and he pats it. There's something stimulating about knowing just how bloated he still is, how he's probably gained more weight from that feeding session alone. Experimentally, he slaps his rounding gut. It doesn't quite wobble yet, but it feels good. Some would say it's a bizarre thing to do, but it feels good. He pinches and pokes at his tummy, and it's still soft, still pliable. It gurgles, and Ben heads into the kitchen to eat. 

Poe's making breakfast, and he grins brilliantly at Ben as he enters. "Hey, Ben."

"Hey." Ben sits down, his empty belly scrunching over as he does. It's getting softer. Doughier. It might rest on his thighs in time and even that idea is, truly, electrifying. 

"About last night...I didn't go too far, did I?"

Ben laughs; he's aware that his tummy jiggles when he laughs now, one of the more endearing things about it. "That...that was one of the best roleplays we had."

"What did you like?"

"You, ordering me around." Ben grins. "Getting to eat so much. And stars, when you called me a pig...I loved it."

"Anything you didn't?"

"No."

"Even your stomach -- "

"My stomach can hold a lot. And being so distended is surprisingly...arousing." 

"We could try something similar," Poe says. "For now...you've got to try those waffles. They're really good."

Ben rubs his ever-growing stomach. "I look forward to it."


End file.
